Sam
by Ale Curtis-Carter
Summary: West Side Story. Riff has a little sister. Her name is Sam.
1. War Council

I'm assuming that everyone reading this has seen West Side Story, so when it comes to people in the movie (yes, this is based on the movie) I'm not describing them. Sorry. I really don't have the patience right now. Anyways, on with the story.   
The Jets were at Doc's waiting for the Emeralds. They were going to have a war council. The Emeralds had come out of no where and claimed the Jet's turf, but there was no way in hell that the Jets would let that happen. All the Jets were there. So was Riff's girlfriend, Graziella and Ice's girlfriend, Velma. So was Anybodys, a girl who was longing to be accepted into the Jets. Riff turned to Graziella and Velma.  
"Look, when the Emeralds get here-" Riff began but was cut off by Graziella. "Cut out," she finished for him rolling her eyes. "We know." Riff just smiled but the smile faded as his eyes landed on his sister, Sam.  
  
"Sam-" he started but was yet again cut off.  
"No." Sam stated flatly.  
"Look, Sam, we all know that you can fight as good as anyone and that you can kick any of their asses. But the fact remains that you are a girl. And they don't know that you can kick their asses and they'll go after you."  
"Riff" Sam said. "No." Riff sighed, giving up. Sam was the only girl in the Jets. She was the only girl, that Riff knew, was strong enough to fight in a gang. But still, she was his baby sister—well, not so much baby, she was fifteen and he was eighteen—and he worried about her.  
"Well, I ain't goin' anywhere either!" Anybodys cried.  
"Like hell your not." Ice said, looking up from making out with Velma.  
"How come she," Anybodys pointed at Sam, "Gets to stay and I don't?!"  
"'Cause she's part o' the gang!" Tiger said, tired of Anybodys always bugging them to be in the gang. "And you're not!"  
"'Sides," A-rab added, "We like her and we don't like you." Everyone laughed, Suddenly, the Emeralds filed in quietly and Graziella and Velma immediately left. So did Anybodys. After a push from Riff that is. The leader and his lieutenant went straight to a table and sat down. Riff and Tony sat down in front of them.  
"We're in a hurry," The leader, whose name was Paul, said. "We have no time for gracious living." He said. It was always a custom at war councils to order cokes before they started. It was known as 'gracious living.'  
"All right then," Riff said. "Let's cut to it. Time?"  
"Tomorrow. Six?" Paul responded. Riff looked around at his gang to see if anyone had any objections. When no one shook their heads, he nodded and shook Paul's hand. Then he said "Place."  
"The park?" Paul asked.  
"No." Riff said. "Under the highway?" One of the Emeralds shook their head, to which Paul said "The river." Action shook his head.  
"How 'bout the playground." Sam said from behind Riff. Sam was the second Lieutenant. No one protested so they shook on it. The Jets were used to fighting with skin, so Riff sat there silently waiting to see if the Emeralds wanted weapons.  
"We fight with skin." Paul said as if he were reading Riff's mind. "Our best man fights your best man?" Riff agreed and they shook hands.  
About ten minutes later the Emeralds had left and the Jets were outside Doc's joking around. Riff got bored and decided to go home. 'Home' for Riff and Sam, was an abandoned apartment Riff had found and claimed. Their parents were both dead.  
"Everyone be at the playground at three. I'll tell you then who's fighting tomorrow." Riff said to the gang. Then turning to Sam said, "You comin'?" Not having anything else to do, Sam agreed and after saying bye to the gang they left.  
As they were walking home, Sam suddenly looked up at Riff and said "Riff, let me do it." Riff looked at his sister. "Do what?" he asked her.  
"Fight." Sam responded. "Let me fight."  
Riff sighed. "Sam--" But he was cut off. Poor Riff couldn't get a full sentence in today.  
"C'mon Riff, please! C'mon it's skin! What's the worse that can happen?! Nothing! C'mon! 'Sides you'll be right there! That oughtta make you feel better." Seeing that emotion, the one that when you want to do something really badly, in his sister's eyes, he had to agree.  
"You really wanna?" he asked.  
"YES!" came the response. Riff sighed and gave in. "Fine." Sam beamed. "Thanks, Riff." Riff just grinned and shook his head. When they got home, they had nothing better to do than watch TV. So that's exactly what they were doing. It was about two o'clock when they got home. They watched TV, played cards, a few games of Uncle (Sam won each one) and just bummed around until like five o'clock when they both dropped off on the couch. 


	2. Waiting for the rumble

Angie()- Thanks. My only reviewer. YOU ROCK! lol. Any ways, here's the next chap story...sticks out hand WHERE'S MY PIXIE STIX?! lol.  
  
It was three-twenty and all of the Jets were in the playground. Well all but Riff and Sam. The rest of the Jets were waiting around for them.  
"Where are they?!" Action asked. He was longing for, well, action.  
"I don't know." Ice answered looking at his watch. The gang was kind of worried. Not for Riff and Sam, the Jets knew that they could take care of themselves no matter what. They were worried that they wouldn't find out who was fighting in enough time so that the person could get ready.  
"I'll go get 'em." A-rab told the Gang. "Baby John, wanna come?" Baby John nodded and they were on their way.  
Riff awoke at three-thirty to a knock at the door. He got up yawning and went and yanked it open.  
"Hey guys." He yawned upon seeing A-rab and Baby John.  
"Hey Riff," A-rab greeted him. "Uh...it's three-thirty. You told us to be at the playground at Three and..." he trailed off having nothing else to say.  
"Oh shit!" Riff said looking at his watch. "Damn, me and Sam fell asleep..." He too trailed off. "You guys go back to the playground. We'll be there shortly." A-rab and Baby John nodded and turned to leave. Riff cursed under his breath and turned to wake up his sister. He gently shook her. To add on to Riff's problems, Sam was, in his opinion, the most impossible person to wake up.  
"Go away." Sam mumbled. Riff, not having time for this decided that if he reminded his sister that she was fighting, it might wake her up. So that's exactly what he did. Sam jumped up and went to change. Riff followed suit. At about four o'clock, Riff and Sam arrived at the park.  
"All cats present and accounted for?" Riff asked approaching his gang. There were scattered 'yeah's .  
"Good." Riff said nodding.  
"Well?!" Action said impatiently. "Who's fighting?!"  
"Relax." Riff said. "I decided that Sam's gonna fight." Everyone nodded in agreement. After all matters that dealt with the rumble were over, the Jets headed to the courts of the playground and played basketball until the Emeralds arrived.  
  
I might take a while to update again because of the play I'm in. But the more reviews I get the faster I'll try to update! hopeful voice PLEASE? 


	3. Rumble

When the Jets saw the Emeralds, they all went 2 one side of the park as the Emeralds went to the other side. Riff stepped up as did Paul.  
"Well?" Riff said. "Who's your's?" Paul stepped back as someone else stepped up. Some of the Jets recognized him from school. (Whenever they decided to go that is.) His name was Jack.  
"And your's?" Paul asked. Riff stepped back and Sam stepped up. All the Emeralds laughed. That was a BIG mistake because it pissed Sam off. Sam and Jack walked in a circle as the gangs waited anxiously for the first punch. All of sudden, Jack through the beginning punch. Sam blocked it and threw her on punch. It hit Jack in the stomach and he stumbled back. Sam had no delay in kicking him where the sun doesn't shine. Jack fell to the floor and Sam kicked him in the side. She bent down and picked him up by the collar. She threw a punch at his jaw and he stumbled back, but caught himself enough to run away. His gang followed. Sam walked back to the Jets grinning. They all happily jumped on top of her. Riff raised a hand for silence.  
"Everyone get sleep tonight." Everyone nodded. It was a custom with the Jets that whenever they won a rumble they went to school the next day. If it wasn't for a rumble they just went whenever they felt like it. So whenever all the Jets showed up, everyone knew they won a rumble. And most gangs, when they lost also showed up in school so that they wouldn't look like cowards. So when there were two full gangs at school the people at school knew there had been a rumble they knew between who. And by the looks of the gangs it was obvious who had won. 


	4. The next day at school

Sam was walking to class. First period hadn't even started and she was already bored. She turned around when she heard someone call out "Hey, Jet!" She saw someone from the Hawks, a gang that was allies with the Emeralds. She sighed knowing what was coming.  
"What d'you want?" she asked irritated.  
"The kid you beat up last night," the guy began. Sam could tell he was about Riff's age. "He's my cousin. And I don't appreciate what you did. Therefore, you will pay." He stepped closer to Sam. Sam threw down her bag and her books as she stood ready to fight. But the words "Hey dumbass, get the fuck away.", stopped that. The voice belonged to Riff who was standing in front of A-rab, Action and Ice. Riff nodded his head, motioning for Sam to come stand with them. But Sam didn't. If a gang member disobeyed their gang leader, they risked getting thrown out of the gang. But all Sam risked was a lecture from her big brother. Upon seeing that his sister wasn't walking towards him, Riff called out to her.  
"Sam!"  
Sam just shook her head, which kind of intimidated the kid who was trying to beat her up because he saw that Sam was brave enough to disobey her gang leader. Of course, he didn't know that Riff was her brother. Riff fought the urge to call his sister by her full name. That would really piss her off like nobody but the Jets knew. Sam hated to be called by her full name. One time, when Baby John was new to the gang, Riff introduced everyone to him. When he got to Sam, Baby John asked if it was short for Samantha. Sam beat the hell out of him and it took Riff, Ice and Action to pull her off him. But that didn't matter anymore. It hadn't kept them from becoming friends.  
The kid trying to get Sam, whose name turned out to be Rich, stood there kind of scared. He knew he was about to get killed. After all, it was now four on one. But he couldn't run or his reputation would be destroyed. Everyone in a gang has a reputation.  
Riff realized that there was no way that Sam would let this kid be beaten up by anyone but herself. But Sam had just been in a really big fight the day before and Riff didn't want her in another one so soon. He knew she could take it and beat him up in a matter of seconds, but he was a very protective brother.  
"Get outta here, kid." Riff said. "You have seconds to run." Rich just nodded and left. Then Riff turned to Sam, pissed off because she hadn't listened to him.  
"Sam, come here." Sam sighed and walked over to him.  
"Guys, go back to class, or whatever." Riff told Ice, A-rab and Action. They all nodded and went to find something to do. Riff led Sam outside.  
"Sam, I told you to come over to me! Why didn't you?!"  
"Riff, relax!" Sam said and sat down next to him. "Nothing bad could've happened and you know it!" Riff sighed.  
"I know, I know. But I worry about you. It's my job, I'm your big brother." Sam rolled her eyes and smiled a little.  
"Well you take it way too seriously."  
"Well that sucks for you then doesn't it?" Riff asked jokingly.  
"Hell yeah." Sam answered.  
"Just try to listen me once in a while, huh?" Riff asked.  
"Hmm...I'll think about it." Riff just laughed and they went back inside. 


End file.
